He was late
by xTeniPurix
Summary: It's a dark rainy day and Leon is late. What could stop the detective from delivering D's sweets?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own PSOH or its characters.

**Author's-Note**: Sorry for not updating, I haven't been allowed on the computer for a while... so I hope this short story will make up for it. Pet Shop was in the lead in my poll so that's the story I give. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

The sky was a mess of grey and black clouds, a silhouette of sorrow. The rain poured down like cats and dogs. The wind blew fiercely, making a wreck. Most people were getting things ready in case the weather turned bad, almost everyone at least.

Count D on the other hand was busy getting his stuff ready for tea time. It was a half hour till noon and he still didn't have any sweets. The multicolored eyes flew to the door hoping that the treats would be here soon. '_Where is that detective?! Seriously…I needed my sweets ten minutes ago._' The count let out a long sigh. It wasn't usual for him to want the loud detective to storm through his doors but today was different.

Count D was having problems with T-chan because he hadn't had any 'decent' food as of late and Ten-chan was restless because he hadn't really had any one to play with. Every since Chris left the shop to return home with his family the shop had been lonely. D had hoped that after tea time he could take T-chan and Ten-chan out for some food and entertainment.

The clocked ticked again, it was five till noon. Count D paced around the shop, yes he had other sweets but Leon had promised to bring in sweets from his favorite restaurant today. D poured the tea and brought out some of the regular sweets for people to snack on.

The clock ticked again, it was noon. D looked at the door and huffed. '_Its just like the detective to be late. He probably won't even remember the sweets. Now I have to take T-chan and Ten-chan into town without having my beloved sweets._' D and the rest of the animals ate their sweets and then went on their way. D got on his rain gear while T-chan and Ten-chan were ready to hours ago.

"This will be fun D~" Ten-chan jumped up happily. He was looking forward to mingling with the people, to look into their hearts and see their deepest desires.

"Well hurry up. I'm hungry and D promised that I could eat the filth that plagues the earth today." T-chan huffed and crossed his arms. He was more anxious than Ten-chan for this trip.

"Are you guys sure I can't come?" Pon-chan asked running up and holding on to T-chan's pant leg. D looked at the badger and smiled.

"You wouldn't have any fun today, besides it wet and rainy. I doubt you want to get your hair all wet. It would frill up." D chuckled to himself as Pon-chan's hands went to her curly hair.

"Alright but when it's sunny you owe me a day out on the town." Then without giving D a chance to get out of the date, Pon-chanwalked away leaving D with his jaw slightly a jar. T-chan and Ten-chan just snickered behind him. Giving his head a shake D opened the door and stepped out into the wind.

"Lets get this over with." D said looking at the thousand of rain drops that fell. D loved weather like this because there were some creatures that only came out during rainy weather. Though, he couldn't see them today because of the plans he had made with two of his favorite pets.

The trip was fairly uneventful. Ten-chan ran around playing mind games on love obsessed girls, messing with skirt chasing boys and occasionally he would stop and make a child's dream come true. D decided that it would be best to leave Ten-chan to his own work as he lead T-chan to a place were he could eat his fill and not have to worry about getting caught. T-chan feasted for about two hours before he decided that he was full enough to be content for a while.

Once the group had gathered they decided to take a long way back, mainly so D could stop at the sweets shop and get the treats that he wanted. D was still a bit irked that he had been denied his sweets because of Leon. '_I really shouldn't be surprised that the detective was late... but why do I have a bad feeling about this?_' D looked up at the sky. As they walked he felt his stomach churn a little. Something was wrong...something was very wrong but he just couldn't place what yet. His mind drifted to the detective but he had faith that Leon could take care of himself. D was always amazed at the luck that Leon had.

As they approached the shop there was mob of people surrounding the store, three cop cars, and two ambulances. D out of curiosity made his way through the crowd. Once he got to the front of it he saw cop and decided to ask what had happened.

"Well... there was a robbery and ten people got injured and two got killed." There was a bit of sadness in the cops voice as he said the word killed. D felt his heart palpitations increase when he heard the sentence. Then the feeling of dread he felt earlier made sense. '_He was one of the ones injured...or maybe he wasn't here at all..._' D looked around the cop to look at the victims.

The bi colored eyes scanned the area, widening once it found they body bags. In the one closest to him was a mess of blond hair sticking out of a body bag. The eyes moved down to scan the face. D felt as if his heart had stopped for a moment. The face was definitely that of the detective who had stood him up.

His eyes were closed and there was a trail of blood from his mouth down his chin. The normally vibrant skin was pale and ashy. The anger and aggrivation that Leon wore on his face was gone, he had a peaceful look that D had only seen a few times. His eyes fell to the floor to where Leon's bag was. D's eyes widened because next to his bag was a box of sweets. The very sweets that D had wanted. The sweets that placed Leon at the place of his death. Count D was silent as the world around him got dark. It had been his influence that had ended Leon's life. As D had these thoughts, the rain poured down harder and the body bag was zipped up and Leon was seen no more.

* * *

**End-Note**: I hope you all enjoy it. I'll try to get back into my writings. Much love.


End file.
